criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeiara
Image Link Have you ever heard of a new feature that allows you to link a photo (on a portal page, for example) directly to the corresponding article? That way, when a newbie clicks on it, the article pops up instead of the image info page. Some people don't know that you have to click on the name instead of the picture to view that page. I heard that would be a new feature, but the helper here hasn't been checking his messages and was very vague when he explained how it would be done. -Sec_1971 13:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Little Help How would I make a Wiki-wide announcement for all of the hundreds (haha) of fellow CM editors? I want to let them know not to worry about making minor mistakes and that they can contact me if they've accidentally screwed up a page. -Sec_1971 15:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ----------------- Hey, those look awesome. I like the one with the red square. I'll transfer the code. Oh, and congrats on your Terminator promotion :) -Sec_1971 21:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Here are a few more variations, I did the others really quickly, so I noticed I probably got the colors backwards... Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the TV series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database. Check out the ' ' to get started! — JeiaraTalk 21:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I like number 1, but I'm not sure what parts of the other templates I would need to change to match it. I'm good at tweaking, as I understand what code refers to what (for the most part), but I'm still a little green. Feel free to help out. I'm the only one here so far. I was thinking about asking Kanamekun to join, but I already asked him to help the CSI wiki, then I left :) I just got tired of my co-sysop's attitude problems. As you can see, I tweaked the homepage a bit, but not much. I think it needs a little more content, but that's not really possible until I write some more articles (I'm mostly copy/pasting for right now just for content). I'm working on it. 35+ articles in 24 hours isn't bad. -Sec_1971 22:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Basically just need to copy over everything inbetween the style tags. Like style="everything here" for the first two div tags. I know they are kinda long, and so I moved them to an external styles sheet ( I don't know if you anything about CSS?) on Terminator. So instead of having style="blah blah blah" you just do class="mybox". — JeiaraTalk 00:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I just added the heading style on the talk pages of those 3 templates for you if you want to look at it: * Talk pages ** Template_talk:HomeWelcome ** Template_talk:NavHome ** Template_talk:HelpOut :: — JeiaraTalk 01:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks! Those look great. -Sec_1971 01:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Skins I can't seem to get an answer from the staff. Could you possibly tell me where to find the code for the "Slate" skin. I'd like to copy/paste it to my custom monaco.css to change the colors to match those homepage templates you made for me (they look great, thanks!). The Slate skin looks good, except for the yellow colors...Sec_1971 21:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Check this out: Custom color customization :After you change the colors, you have to go to: : My Preferences → Skin tab → Admin Options and then Set the default theme for this wiki: Custom to have the settings take effect. :Also, if you want to see what other wikis have done, here are some examples: :* djinii wiki :* halo wiki :* marvel wiki :Hope that helps! — JeiaraTalk 03:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Cool. I'm really impressed with Memory Alpha. That's an awesome skin, but they're not actually at wikia.com. The Djinni skin looks cool, too. I played around with the gaming skin on the CSI wiki, but it just looks too cheesy :) I'll tweak around later on. Thanks. And, don't worry, I'm learning. -Sec_1971 13:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Birthdate Code Is there some code that will automatically display a person's age when their birthdate is entered in a template line? For example: Birthdate: July 25, 1971 (age 38) I can do math, but it'd be better to have the (age: xx) change with the date automatically. -Sec_1971 02:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm... I think wikipedia has it at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Birth_year_and_age — JeiaraTalk 09:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) CSI Wiki I noticed you inquired about my block on the CSI wiki. The reason I was blacked by Grocerybag was because I scolded him for deleting pages he didn't think were relevant (such as the info articles on Miami, NY, and LV) without taking a consensus. I told him it wasn't his job to decide what is relevant. I also told him that his templates and categories for vandals and blocked users were innapropriate and arrogant. I had blocked him before for threatening another editor, and when he came back he whined to Uberfuzzy, who is a wikia helper. He lied to him and told him I was the one being abusive, and without investigating, Uberfuzzy gave him his rights back. After that, Grocerybag blocked me and took away my admin rights. - :Are you talking to the right person? — JeiaraTalk 00:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw your question about the block on GB's talk page. I'm just telling you what happened. - ::Oops, maybe not. I looked at his page again and didn't see the message. Must have been Kanamekun. My bad :) -